Classes
In Dofus, you can choose from one of sixteen different classes upon creating a new player character. Each class is endowed with their own set of unique abilities; as they grow in level, each class can diverge as different elemental builds (Fire, Air, Earth/Neutral, Water) through the input of characteristic points. There are further pseudo-classes in the form of Incarnations and Sidekicks. Class List Class Comparison Class Roles ; Damage Dealers Classes that serve as damage dealers, or DD, which includes but is not limited to classes such as Iop and Sram, are better adept at dealing large amounts of damage, whether from close quarters (Iop) or from range (Cra). Below are the three general roles assigned to each class, the most suitable first. * Iops are one of the top classes for pure damage builds; however, it lacks range and has mediocre mobility. They also work well within a team, buffing damage and health. (Damage , Improvement, Positioning) '' * Rogues deal damage predominantly through their bombs and the glyph walls their bombs make, but can also deal mid-ranged damage and adept map manipulation through their various abilities. They can also summon a Boombot in order to help position their enemies strategically. (Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning)'' * Ecaflips are generally close combat to mid-range. The class centers around luck, though it can deal damage comparable to an Iop on lucky strikes. It also works well around teams, able to buff AP and MP. It has very high mobility. (Damage, Improvement, Heals) * Srams uses traps to lure unsuspecting enemies into massive amounts of damage, if played very strategically. They can also turn themselves and allies invisible for a few turns, granting the element of surprise and ideal for covert positioning. (Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning) * Cras are masters at range, both buffing their allies with range and draining their enemies of it. They excel from afar, picking off enemies, as well as positioning through their pushback and MP-draining spells. (Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning) ; ; Supporters Supporting 'classes are stereotypically include Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas and Sacrier. Despite the nomenclature, supporters are able to deal damage (albeit generally not as high as equally-geared damage dealers), but their focus is on de-buffing enemies and buffing their allies, tanking and healing. They work better as part of a team, but are able to solo content. * Eniripsas are the quintessential healing class, which can reliably grant allies AP to boot. They have few aggressive spells, however, as the bulk of their spells are focused on healing and improving their allies. They have mediocre mobility, thanks to their Coney summon, but have a cheap pushback spell to avoid being locked. ''(Healing, Improvement, Preventing Movement) * Fecas specialise in tanking damage through their various shields, which can significantly reduce the damage taken by their team. They can deal decent damage and de-buffs through their persistent glyphs, as well as various ranged spells, which can steal elemental characteristics from their victim. (Protection, Tank, Preventing Movement) * Osamodas are balanced supporters that are fit for all situations. Both their spells and summoned creatures can provide additional offense and defense to the team. What separates them from other supporters is their unique ability to revive fallen allies. Overall, they are less supportive than the Eniripsa and Feca, although they are more powerful. * Sacriers have little in the form of ally buffs, but can take damage on behalf of an ally switching places with them in a battle. They have great positioning abilities. The hallmark of this class is a set of spells that allow them to increase stats when they take damage which can propel them into damage ranges higher than Iops. * Sadidasare popular for their capability to inflict major damage at all ranges. The hallmark of this class is their wide Area-of-Effect attacks, which allows them to single-handedly wipe out huge groups of enemies. On the other hand, their attacks are capable of hurting themselves and their teammates, which restricts some of them from using their strongest combos. They can also provide limited support with summoned dolls * Xelors More evasive than other ranged attackers, trading firepower for movement and disabling capabilities. Their ability to boost AP is valuable in all situations ; Multi-Purpose: Classes that can serve a '''variety of purposes, depending on how they are developed, are the Enutrofs and Pandawas. These classes are the most difficult to play. * Enutrofs can be developed into flexible supporters or long range attackers, with MP removal capabilities in both cases. As supporters, they can provide limited defense and healing, as well as boosting the entire team's offense. As attackers, they have very long range and can deal high damage at medium range. To lesser extents, they can fill the shoes of the Osamodas and the Cra, but they neither can provide as much support nor deal as much damage at long range. What makes them special is their ability to also disable enemies with MP removal spells. As a bonus, they have superior Prospecting to other classes. * Pandawas have the option of becoming defensive supporters or short range attackers. As supporters, they function similarly to the Sacrier, with limited healing, good tanking capability, and excellent repositioning abilities. Their advantages are being able to reduce enemy resistances and heavily weaken their offense. As attackers, they are able to deal high damage at short range. Their resistance to MP loss and their ability to dispell effects on themselves makes them hard to pin down. Builds Builds are the elemental pathways each class is able to sub-specialise in. For example, a Rogue can be Agility, Intelligence, or Chance. This involves leveling the spells concerned as well as ensuring their primary characteristic points are spent in their chosen element. Some classes will find it beneficial to be more than one element. It should be noted that not all classes have a particular element to sub-specialise in. Whilst all classes can spend points in the element of their choosing, they may lack the relevant spells that would make those builds viable. In the example above, a Rogue will not be an effective or viable character as a Strength build, having no spells pertaining to earth or neutral damage. Pseudo-Classes Incarnation are special classes. INSERT INCARNATION AND SIDEKICK INFORMATION. Trivia As is usual for Ankama, names are anagrams, references, or in-jokes from the developer team. * Sadida: Adidas, a well-known shoe company. The full name of the class is Sadida's Shoe, further cementing the reference. Shoes have no connection to the actual class, however. * "Osamodas" is an anagram of "Sado-Maso", a term referring to sadomasochism, or self-gratification through giving and receiving pain. No connection to the class, aside from their Whip spell. * "Enutrof" is "Fortune" backwards, which is the essence of this loot-loving class as a whole. * Sram - Mars, Ankama developer team inside joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. (See below) * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirin, a common pain relief medicine; the Eniripsa is predominantly a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts". * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and the Pandaren race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan".